The present invention relates to a hanger in general, and more particularly to a hanger of synthetic plastic material.
There are already known various constructions of hangers of synthetic plastic material which, in all prior art constructions, include a one-piece hanger body of a synthetic plastic material. In many instances, such hangers of synthetic plastic material have only a low stability so that they are suited only for hanging garments and wardrobe components thereon which are of relatively low weight.
The prior art has also recognized the problems arising from the low stability of such hangers of synthetic plastic material and, in order to avoid this disadvantage, it has been proposed to provide massive clothes-hangers of synthetic plastic material which are capable of withstanding higher stresses and thus are suited for hanging heavier wardrobe components, such as jackets, coats and/or pants thereon. However, such massive hangers require a relatively high amount of the synthetic plastic material for their production so that these hangers are relatively expensive, which has heretofore prevented such hangers from gaining widespread acceptance. As a matter of fact, such massive hangers are only slightly lower in price than the conventional wooden hangers which, in many instances, resulted in the purchases of a hanger giving preference to a slightly more expensive but apparently more durable wooden hanger.